Magic Kingdom
This is a new Disney's Sing-Along Songs video that is going to be a sequel to (and be different from) the past videos, Disneyland Fun and Let's Go to Disneyland Paris, but it will have a few new songs and new characters. It will be released on DVD, not VHS. This videos will be produced and released soon when the Magic Kingdom expansion is finished. Notes *'Whistle While You Work' begin part will add Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Chip 'N' Dale, Clarice, Pluto, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit working jobs the Magic Kingdom, and also White Rabbit. *'Step in Time' part will add Chip 'N' Dale, and Clarice work it together, while Mickey and his friends standing by together. and all the kids, teens and adults people walks at the Magic Kingdom. *'I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A.' part will add meet Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Mary Poppins, Bert and Four Penguins with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Chip "N' Dale, Clarice, Pluto, Huey, Dewey and Louie Ducks, Webby Vanderquack and also with Tiana and Naveen at the Main Street U.S.A.. *'I've Got No Strings' part will add meet Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Patty and The Blue Fairy start to sing and dance at Pinocchio Village Haus. *'Following the Leader' part will add have Peter Pan, Wendy and Tinker Bell at Peter Pan's Flight and the Pixie Hollow. *'Part of Your World' part will add have Ariel and Eric will love to sing and dance at Ariel's Grotto and Under The Sea: Journey Of The Little Mermaid. *'Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah' part will add when Brer Rabbit met Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Goofy, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Buzz Lightyear, Little Green Men, Mowgli, Baloo, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Chip 'N' Dale and Clarice they're enjoy laughter lots a fun the rides. *'Hail to the Princess Aurora' part will add meet the Three Good Fairies are Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. *'Once Upon a Dream' part will add dances along with Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip. *'Rumbly in My Tumbly' part will add come join Winnie the Pooh with his pals are Piglet, Tigger, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit and Owl at the food court place. *'Woody's Roundup' part will add join meet Woody and Jessie with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow and Pluto at the Frontierland. *'It's a Small World' part will add then, Snow White, The Prince, Dopey, Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinker Bell, Alice, Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, Belle, Beast, Pluto, Max Goof, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Ducks, Webby Vanderquack, Chip 'N' Dale and Clarice at Fantasyland. *'Any Dream is Possible' part will add have Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse with Pinocchio, Patty, Jiminy Cricket and The Blue Fairy and also, with Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq, Gus, Suzy, Pearl and the Fairy God Mother to sing and dance on stage show at Cinderella's Castle. *'Makin' Memories '''part will add then, Mickey and his friends are take a camera pictures with friends and family at Mickey's Toontown. *'Yo, Ho, (A Pirates Life for Me)' part will add come meet Captain Jack Sparrow, Angelica Teach, Black Barty and the pirates friends would like to learned to sing a song at Pirates of the Caribbean the ride. *'Grim Grinning Ghosts''' part will add meet Jack Skellington and Sally are off to The Haunted Mansion along day. They thinking about the nightime, come meet the Villains are Pete, The Evil Queen, Stromboli, Big Bad Wolf, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Lady Tremaine, The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Cruella de Vil, Ursula, Gaston, Jafar, Hades, Doctor Facilier and also Donald Duck dress up like a ghosts. *'The Character Parade' part will add come along the whole Disney Gang for the celebration parade fun. *'When You Wish Upon a Star' last part will add Mickey and the whole gang waving to say hello from the kids. Then, the kids are groups hugs and kiss together, and they waving to say goodbye to the Disney Gang, then Mickey and Minnie would made some magic the fireworks the begins. So, Mickey and Minnie waving to say goodbye and goodnight to everyone. Songs Lyrics *Whistle While You Work *Step in Time *I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. *I've Got No Strings *Following the Leader *Part of Your World *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah *Hail to the Princess Aurora *Once Upon a Dream *Rumbly in My Tumbly *Woody's Roundup *It's a Small World *Any Dream is Possible *Makin' Memories *Yo, Ho, (A Pirates Life for Me) *Grim Grinning Ghosts *The Character Parade *When You Wish Upon a Star Voice Cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Russi Taylor - Huey, Dewey, and Louie Ducks *Russi Taylor - Webby Vanderquack *Dana Hill - Max Goof *Bill Farmer - Goofy *April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow *Bill Farmer - Pluto *Tress MacNeille - Chip *Corey Burton - Dale *Russi Taylor - Clarice *Katherine Von Till - Snow White *James Arnold Taylor - The Prince *Elan Garfias - Pinocchio *Phil Snyder - Jiminy Cricket *Mallerie Rigsby - Patty *Rosalyn Landor - The Blue Fairy *Jess Harnell - Brer Rabbit *Jennifer Hale - Cinderella *Matt Nolan - Prince Charming *Rob Paulsen - Jaq *Corey Burton - Gus *Russi Taylor - Fairy God Mother, Suzy, Pearl *Hynden Walch - Alice *Corey Burton - Mad Hatter *Jeff Bennett - White Rabbit *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Harriet Owen - Wendy *Mae Whitman - Tinker Bell *Jennifer Hale - Princess Aurora *Josh Robert Thompson - Prince Phillip *Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins *Dick Van Dyke - Bert *Maxim Knight - Mowgli *Joel McCrary - Baloo *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh *Travis Oates - Piglet *Jim Cummings - Tigger *Wyall Hall - Roo *Gregg Berger - Eeyore *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Eric *Jess Harnell - Roger Rabbit *Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit *Julie Nathanson - Belle *Robby Benson - Beast *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Jasmine *Jim Meskimen - Genie *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Kath Soucie - Sally *Jim Hanks - Woody *Stephen Stanton - Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Jeff Pidgeon - Little Green Aliens *Anika Noni Rose - Tiana *Bruno Campos - Naveen *Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow *Penelope Cruz - Angelica Teach *James Patrick Stuart - Black Barty Category:Disney Sing Along